The Bounty To Hunt
by Oni Kariudo
Summary: Zyrah's Brother, FlameWalker escorts him to the leader's quarters to recieve his promotion. Though, Ridley has other things in mind. Chapter 2 is up! Sorry if I didn't edit Chapter 1, I kinda forgot
1. Prologue: Courage and Arrogance

This is just a Prologue. Note that Zyrah isn't the main character. He plays a role. but this was just to introduce how new weapons were going to be made by the space pirates. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and before the story begins, I would like to say that I do not own anything of Metroid. That means to say that I don't own Samus, Metroid, Metroid Prime 2 Echoes, or anything else related to Metroid in gereal.

Space Pirate Team Echo

Log Book Entry #50001

Codename: Zyrah, Espionage Pirate

Gender: Male

My first log book entry in a long time. But this situation was more...rememberal than the rest.. I was to help raid a Confederation transport ship but got too close to the nearby planet, Aether and was sucked into its mysterious purple storm. I landed on a strange technologically advanced area, with a long pit going a long way down.Separated from my crew, I needed my... stealth skills to help me avoid detection from the nearby guards. From scanning nearby log entries, I was able to confirm that a war was going on between two races called the Luminoth and the Ing, and the place I was in was what they call the "Sanctuary Fortress" (Doesn't seem like a sanctuary, seems more like a battlestation or something... Wait...Sanctuary...Yeah, a battlestation does suit it a way...) I was also able to retrieve some blueprints for the construction of a few of the "anti-Ing mechanoids". This race is beyond pirate technology! These Luminoth have invented and refined things out of items even I would have found obsolete to our skills! If we could learn how to use these techniques, we would be a step ahead of the human race! I was intrigued to pilfer some prints, and interrogate information on the nearest docking bay.

I managed to steal three blueprint packages: One for a robot called the Ingsmasher, and the mekenobite. The third one's blueprints were massive. This robot astonished me. I didn't want anyone to discover these. This robot was going to be built by me, and me only. I folded it and stuffed it into my ammo belt. I then took a sample of the hand weaponry and armor that these Luminoth used, and then stole some of its phazon mining instructions. I put them all in my small compression sphere, and searched for a way out.

I was in a place called Torvus Bog when I found my way out. I saw a Luminoth on the floor, being killed by those creatures. I had to help them, as I had to get out of this war-torn planet. There were two of those "Ing Warriors". The nearby pond provided some cover, since plants and rocks were on its shore. I took out my plasma-copied rifle, compliments to the hunter, charged it, and fired. The first one decimated into ashes before the Luminoth. The other turned its body, and launched itself at me. I was on the floor, with this creature on top of me, with its mouth wide open. I was barely saved by a beam of light hitting its rib area, allowing me to throw it off and incinerate it.

I looked at the Luminoth. He held his rifle in the air, breathing hard. "I…never would have…ex..ex..pected someone like a pirate…to save me…." he said, struggling to talk. "Don't worry, we're even. I'm sorry, but I must find a way out." I said, trying to smuggle a way out. "Heh…I am S-Dyl. I am more…knowledgeable than you think…. I know you're…just trying to be…polite…." he said, but blood was running down his mouth. I remained silent. Not to brag, but I actually respect the ones before and in death. "Heh…I like you…You aren't…. as those….other pirates and Ing…" He shuddered at the last word. He continued, "There is an air base….near the….c..canyon…. of the temple...grounds… It is…currently in use by humans…" I shuddered at the word human. "Thank you for your help. Do you wish for a proper burial? I can wait for your final moments to end." I said, trying to help him feel better. "No…. I…I.. will merge with the planet….. that has given me the chance to live. Just, do me…one…favor… Take this rifle, and charge it. Fire it towards the water, and throw this key into the purple portal that appears….Tha…nk…"

S-Dyl breathed his last, and passed on. I was quite touched with the moment. It was very ironic in a way. I payed my last regards, and then did as he said, and made my way to the temple grounds. All I needed was a map...

When I made it to the nearby entrance to the temple grounds, (without the use of a map, took me almost six hours) I noticed two ships aligned, and humans being attacked by those Ing creatures. That was my perfect opportunity. I ran towards the nearest ship, not caring if I was spotted, gettin' shot at least two to three times in the arm. I entered the ship, shot the federation soldiers and Ing inside of it, ran to the control area, and took off as fast as I could. It was hard for my ship to get out of that purple storm on the planets atmosphere, but I managed to make it out. At that same time, I noticed the Hunter's ship get dragged into the storm. It didn't really matter though, this ship was going to malfunction if I tried to hunt her down. I couldn't help but laugh though. The hunter out of all creatures, gettin' sucked into a planetary storm of who knows what. I made it out, and made my way towards the Space Pirate Stronghold.

Space Pirate Team Echo

Log Book Entry #50002 (110 hours since last update)

Codename: Zyrah, Espionage Pirate

Gender: Male

I was successfully healed today, no problems arised. I was ready to go back into the next Echo assault area. Medical staff said that I am too fragile in my current condition, and I am also too valuable to lose as a soldier in general. That made me feel great. As humans say, "peachy perfect". I didn't care, I still went on the next raid.

I went to retrieve my bags and weaponry, and then made a personal visit to the Omega lounge. That is where I could find big boss, Ridley. I walked in the lounge. It was a large bright hallway. Giant space pirates were wrestling, and were drinking

human-made beer. I was puny compared to these beasts, like an ant to an average sized pirate. They all looked at me, walking towards the door to the Leader's Quarters. "Hey, shrimp! You aren't allowed in the leader's quarters!" Said one of the Omega Pirates, with a loud voice. I ignored him, and kept walking. He continued to yell "Heh, think you're pretty tough, eh? Lemme' show you tough!" He got up, and slammed his fists together. The room shook. I looked behind me, and took out my plasma-copied pistol. The Omega Pirate continued to yell "Little boy thinks he's big with his gun! Just a warning, I'm allowed to discipline shrimps like you if you get out of hand!" I then turned around. All the pirates in the room were looking at us. A giant, and a small speck of dust on the ground. "Heh…That may be, sworn brother, but you forget who I am." The pirate's eyes widened. "Sw…Sworn Brother! Die!" At that moment, I fired a shot right on his forehead. He fell back to the ground, and laid there motionlessly. The whole room was in terror; That's was I enjoy. I swirled my gun around my finer and put it back in my back pocket, and continued walking to the Leader's Quarters.

I entered. I felt like a thief, because it wasn't my way to go into the elite quarters and shoot one of my comrades down for no reason. It was againsed the rules to even enter the elite quarters anyways. Think of it as a thing of "knowing your place". I stared at our leader, face to face. "Who... on the pirate stronghold, do you think you are, killing one of your comrades, and barging into my royal chamber?" Said our leader, in anger. I then explained what happened on my latest quest, and told him what I managed to retrieve, without revealing the giant blueprints I discovered. He seemed quite astonished. I layed the items before him, stepped back, bowed, and walked away, as I shouldn't have stayed here long. The Omega chamber was still in a state of shock, and the Giant Pirate's body was being carried away on a giant stretcher. It was proably going to be cremated. I walked to the mission room to find out what my next mission was.

Space Pirate Team Echo

Log Book Entry #50003 (12 hours since last update)

Codename: Zyrah, Espionage Pirate

Gender: Male

We have successfully routed the human residential colony of Deirisar. There were 6 injured, 3 of which are fatal 3 of which are not as fatal, and 2 casualties. High command tells us of a 12.8 kilometer phazon reserve running the planet. How these people learned to refine phazon into power is beyond our knowledge, but we must be sure that word doesn't get out.

We have been ordered to eliminate any hostile ships outside a 1,200 kilometer circumference of the area's gravitational pull. This should ensure that the neighboring planets would seem to be in charge of the disappearances. Stealth units are few, and they are quite slow, so we still must devise a plan that will last long enough before reinforcements arrive from high command.

Echo Team was to remain on the colony until further notice. I just got a personal message from high command telling me to return to base. This was what I was waiting for: A promotion. I lept into my stealth ship, and flew back to the command center.


	2. Prologue: A Sin Never Felt

Well, Here is Part 2 of the Prologue. After this part, Samus will be introduced (Chapter 3). That is where the story fully begins. Oh, and a reminder, I don't own anything of Metroid, I don't own any part of the company that makes it, and I don't own any of the characters that are in Metroid.

Oh, and I tried using a new writing style for the new character: changed a bit of the language, etc…

Space Pirate Bounty Hunter Class I

Log Book Entry #50004 (4 Hours since last entry)

Codename: Flame-Walker

Gender: Male

I can't believe I left him. And I can't believe I'm coding in his log book. When he got back to the fortress, it seemed as if everyone in the castle feared him. They were all, running away, staring at him; The fortress was in complete silence. I escorted my brother (Yeah, he's my brother) to the big cheese of this place. When we confronted him, had a…. keen look on his face. He told Zyrah to bow. He did. Then, threw him some armor, a miniaturized version of the phazon-infused armor that the Omega's wear. He reminded me of Weevil, but with blue spheres on parts of his body. I was proud of his promotion, that armor is one of a kind. He also got a brand new rail-sniper, and health charges. Then he got a new mission. "My brand new Bounty hunter Class V… You show excellent skills in marksmanship, and you gave us brand new technology." said , in a proud voice. Then he stomped the floor, and five of those things that built out of those blue prints he received came forward from the shadows. "These are a few of the robots you introduced to us, with a few upgrades…. Oh and then, we have this one." Said .

Then he snapped his left talon, and a giant robot with four massive legs, like a spider came forward from behind him. "This robot's name is Quadraxis. You had these blueprints hidden in your lounge. You should have given them to us, for if you did, I wouldn't have to punish you… Quadraxis! Show this fool who the real leader of the Space Pirates is!" The furniture in the room disappeared, and we ended up being in a large square arena. Riddy flew up and watched the fight from there. A bunch of Omega's and Commandos, and even those weakling grenader classes came to watch the fight. I stepped back and watched the two fight it out. It was like a cage match, since the pirates were behind a cage…

Quadraxis fired a bunch of black orbs from its head area. but Zyrah dodged em' easily. Zyrah remembered the blueprints and decided to fire at the connection points of the robot: It's legs. Zyrah lept to the cage, and forced himself onto one of the knees of the giant robot. He took out his sword, and slashed it until it blew off. He backflipped off the knee, and made a perfect landing. The audience cheered. Quadraxis stood up and did some tornado-thingie with its legs. The audience was againsed the cage, unable to escape, and the weaker ones were stuck onto the backs of the bigger ones. Zyrah jumped and landed on the other knee cap, and continued slicing it until it blew off. The twister stopped, and that gave my brother the chance to jump off to another leg, and hammer that one. He jumped off the leg, but when he landed, the robot fired a giant yellow beam that looked like it came from that place where humans go when the die a bad person, shot him on the back, and went threw his armor and out through his chest. He landed on the floor, struggling and unable to get up. Blood wasn't leaking, it seemed that it disintegrated all of it for some reason.

He called out to me, "Brother! Help me! Please!" The rest of the pirates looked at me. They were cheering me to go in. Heh, he's my brother, although I'm just a clone. If he dies, I'd be the original. But I wouldn't want to earn the title of "original" by standing there and watchin' 'im die. I lept forward onto the final kneecap like what Zyrah did with the other ones, and began firing my rail-rifle on it. It was on burst fire, so it blew off quickly. The giant robot's legs collapsed on the floor, but its head floated upwards and was ready to continue firing. This started to scare me, since it was charging its 'cannon'. "Ridley! You just promoted me! Am I too good for you to keep!" yelled Zyrah. "Heh… I though you would have known! You're an Echo stealth agent, and a high class marksman! You must understand that there is no Class beyond III! Class 5 is my rank!" yelled Riddy, sounding as if he were the big cheese of the universe. "And you! Flame-Walker! You had no right to help out your brother in this fight! Quadraxis! Kill them Both!" yelled Riddy.

I listened to the space pirates behind the cage mocking me. I felt the urge to take out my rail rifle and fire at them like there was no tomorrow. I hit the button on my left side. That caused me to cloak, and give me the chance to escape, but that robotic hunk of trash detected me and began to fire. I still managed to escape before it got me, heading through the open roof. "Brother! What are you doing! Don't Leave me!" yelled Zyrah. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't. My mind was set on escaping, though I knew he would never let this down…if he lived that is. I stayed close to the walls, heading towards my brother's lounge. I didn't have any material items since Riddy said I didn't need them, but I still figured to take some of his things. I took his log book, his extra ammo, his rations, and the keys to his stealth fighter. I ran to the docking bay, jumped aboard his stealth fighter, and took off. As I did, I heard screaming at the leader's quarters. That didn't stop me though. I took off, left the cloaking field on and flew to the farthest planet I could go before the power battery would deplete.

I'm writing this as I am flying. The autopilot's on, but I don't know where I am going. Not that it matters. I just need to get away from the fortress… The only thing that could ruin this escape, is if I saw the hunter tailing me down. Now that I think about it, I really deserve to die from the things I just did. Too bad I don't feel emotions, I would like to know how I would be feeling right about now… I guess I'm getting tired… I'm going to go to sleep, and hope I am alive in the end…

----------

Ok! That concludes the end of the prologue! Next chapter, Samus is introduced, and the "diary style" of writing will only reoccur a few times later on in chapters. Thanks for reading, and leave a review if you wish.


End file.
